Sentai: Taisen Clash
Sentai: Taisen Clash (戦隊：大戦激突, Sentai: Taisen Gekitotsu) is the 3D action-adventure fighting game which Super Sentai universes anniversary. It was released June 1, 2013. The first appearance is Ururu's Rider Form called Cherijoban Rider when the revived Daido give the Pink Blossom Memory and Peters latest Memory Driver called Weapodriver similar of Eureka's Memori Driver. Synopsis Samuel's Story During the time after Wuranger and Titans: Toriko Special Episode, the dimensional portals was suddenly disappeared and erase all universes' memories and now the Human/Anime War was happening again. Characters Main Playables Samuel in Singular Rider form was fully actual playable in each game. Eureka and Rolf can be fully playables by the first time as well the newly full playable is Ururu as new Rider. *Samuel Joo/Singular Rider/Other Ranger Forms *Eureka/Memori Rider/SpeedUpGrade Form *Rolf/SAGA Rider/SAGA Rider Ixis *Peter Griffin/BIRTH Rider/BIRTHDay Form *Ururu Tsumugiya/Cherijoban Rider/Angelic Xtreme (cutscene only) Support Playables Every playables used as team-up by main playables similar of Power Rangers: Heroes of the Titans. Each playables can be assisted the main playables as choose the four warriors by pressing Control Pad. *Every Kamen Rider universes Kuuga to Wizard **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Tajadol **Kamen Rider Cyclone **Kamen Rider Joker **Kamen Rider Eternal **Kamen Rider Den-O Liner and Imagins' Den-O forms **Kamen Rider Zeronos *Every Super Sentai universes Zyuranger to Wuranger **KaizokuRed **KaizokuBlue **GoseiKnight **NEWGo-OnRed *Star Jewel **Natsumi Jinno **Ruby **Lapis *Bleach **Ichigo Kurosaki **Rukia Kuchiki **Renji Abarai **Byakuya Kuchiki *Mahou Shoujo Ai **Ai Kagano **Rin **Meg *Blood+ **Saya Otonashi **Diva *Tales of Symphonia **Emil Castagnier/Ratatosk **Marta Lualdi Allies *Toriko *Burajin *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Darkros Zeus Organization *Yogoshiranger (Yogoshimacritein) *Dark TaRaiKai (Inagi Zui) *Nega Den-O (Negataros) *Ugatz The Seven Evil Beast Goddess The seven Beast Goddess is the ancient Beast Memories and Unmeasurable levels along with the powerful Nakurai. *God Beast Nakurai *Seven Evil Beast Goddess *#Silver Beast Debuka *#Lightning Beast Sandarin *#Aqua Beast Aqulos *#Flame Beast Hajuma *#Stronger Beast Strikelo *#Lingquin Beast Pixue *#Darkness Beast Kugasa Main Bosses Samuel's Story #Scorpio Dicer (Memory Island) #Dragoqyazer (Dragorock Island) #Phoenix Rider V1 (Life Temple) #Burning Worm (Battle City) #Energy Claw (Energy City) #Graveyard Guardian (Graveyard) #Phoenix Rider V1 (The New Life Tree) #Mysterious Creature (Underground Temple) #Scorpio Dicer S2 (Aerial Engine) #Phoenix Rider V2 (Base Headquarter) #Final Boss: Dragoqyazer Aerial Battle Blaster (Galactic Lair) Eureka's Story #Scorpio Dicer (Memory Island) #Phoenix Rider V1 (Life Temple) #Energy Claw (Energy City) #Imposter Singular Rider (Underground Temple) #The Memory (Faraway Underground Temple) #Scorpio Dicer S2 (Aerial Engine) #Phoenix Rider V1 (Base Headquarter) #Malus (Memory Island) #Catherine Monster (Memory Island) #Nemesis Version 1 (Memory Island) #Final Boss: Galacticity Battle Formation Set (Galactic Lair) Rolf's Story #Fake SAGA Rider (Memory Island) #Doom Bringer (Rocky Cave) #Immortal Beast (Jewel Colossus) #Wander Monster (Memory Island) #Energy Life-Form (Energy City) #Graveyard Guardian (Graveyard Lake) #The Memory (Underground Temple) #Phoenix Rider V1 (Emerald Supply) #Phoenix Rider V3 (Base Headquarter) #Mummy Mecha-Head (Head Moniter) #Final Boss: Dark OOO (Galactic Lair) Peter's Story #Scorpio Dicer (Memory Island) #Dragoquazer (Dragorock Island) #Jewel Creature (Jewel Colossus) #Energy Worm (Energy City) #Graveyard Guardian (Graveyard Lake) #Phoenix Rider V2 (The New Life Lake) #The Mysterious Creature (Underground Temple) #Phoenix Rider V1 (Aerial Engine) #The Mysterious Creature (Base Headquarter) #Wander Monster (Memory Island) #Final Boss: Yogoshiranger (Galactic Lair) Ururu's Story #Scorpio Dicer (Memory Island) #Red Pincher (Dragorock Island) #Temple Monster (Life Temple) #Phoenix Rider V1 (Energy City) #Nemesis Mutant (Memory Island) #Graveyard Guardian (Graveyard Lake) #Wander Monster (Memory Island) #The Mysterious Creature (Base Headquarter) #Cyber Snake (Head Moniter) #Nega Den-O (Galactic Lair) #Final Boss: The Mysterious Creature (Galactic Tower) Last Story #Debuka (The Final Stand) #Sandarin (The Final Stand) #Aqulos (The Final Stand) #Hajuma (The Final Stand) #Strikelo (The Final Stand) #Pixue (The Final Stand) #Kugasa (The Final Stand) #Nakurai 1st Battle (The Final Stand) #Nakurai 2nd Battle (The Final Stand) #Nakurai 3rd Battle (The Final Stand) #Final Boss: Ablis (The Onechanbara World) Worlds Each worlds will not be levels and can explores the streets and story missions or side-story missions either. City Hallway *Memory Island *Beach Sand *Dragorock Island Tokyo Mountain *Rocky Cave *Life Temple *Jewel Colossus Colossum Park *Meteo City *Battle City *Energy City Sparkle Lake *Graveyard Lake *Revival Lake *The New Life Tree Crisis Fortress Ruins *Chaos Garden *Chaos Temple *Underground Temple Shadow's Carrier Flagship *Emerald Supply *Aerial Engine *Base Headquarter Shadow's Head Flagship *Head Moniter *Battleground Supply *Galactic Lair Triva *Samuel will be not used Ranger forms and only can transform into his previous forms. *Toriko celebrate Samuel's anniversary and every series can be new Rider named Cherijoban Rider. *Similar of Onechanbara, it same way of Taisen Clash features. However, it not end yet, it shown Nakurai was true antagonist. This story will be travels to Onechanbara, a pseudo-forbidden world. Category:Nintendo Gamecube S games Category:PS3 Games Category:Crossovers Category:PSP Games Category:PS Vita Games